shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Wounds (SF2SE)
' Old Wounds' is an exclusive game mode and storyline only available in the Special Edition, the paid version of Shadow Fight 2. It is unlocked in each province by completing three Tournament stages. It is a story told by Sensei to Shadow, about his encounter with the young bosses and the Prince of Ivory City in his past. Gameplay There are three stages in Old Wounds of each Act, with the exception of Act VI, which only has two stages. Players will play the role of Young Sensei, who fights against the bodyguards of the younger bosses for the first two stages, and confronts the boss in the last. Players will fight with a predetermined equipment and difficulty level. They will be rewarded with Gems for each stage completed. Young Sensei does not have any Enchantments on his equipment, but he uses the same perks as the one picked for Shadow. *Weapon: Ninja Sword *Armor: Red Doublet *Helm: Light Helm *Ranged Weapons: Shurikens Storyline Part 1: The Witness One day, Sensei was taking a walk when he found a Prince being chased by Lynx. Prince screams for Sensei's help in safeguarding his life, saying that Lynx is trying to kill him. Lynx tells Sensei that the Prince is out of his mind and that he was tasked with bringing the Prince back home. Sensei disbelieves the story, so Lynx decides to eliminate Sensei in order to remove any witnesses. However, Sensei manages to defeat Lynx, saving the Prince's life. Prince thanks Sensei for helping him and tells him what has happened to him. Prince was kidnapped, but luck was still on his side and he escaped. He also learned that his soldier is undergoing training from Hermit. Sensei is certain that Lynx was sent to kill Prince because of Hermit's affair, so he accompanied Prince to confront Hermit. Part 2: Shadow of the Future When they met, Hermit was unhappy to find that Prince is still alive. He admits that it is true that he betrayed Prince and hired Lynx to eliminate him, but he needed to do it all to save his school's future. Hermit then proceeds to eliminate Prince himself, saying that Prince is a sacrifice needed in order for his school's glory. However, Sensei stops Hermit and fights him. After Sensei is victorious, he berates Hermit for selling his honor by betraying someone, stating that no one wants to follow a traitor's lead. Hermit retorts that this is the only way to save his school, and he reveals that Shogun has ordered him to train his men and promised him protection. Prince, correcting him that they are his men, asks Hermit to tell him the bandit's hideout location, if he still has a bit of honor left. Hermit replies by telling them where to find Butcher, the Prince's kidnapper who was hired by Shogun. Part 3: The Beast Within Sensei and Prince then continue their journey and visit the town where Butcher is residing. Upon meeting him, Butcher is happy to meet Prince again and reveals Prince's foul secret by reminding Prince about the deal they made earlier, which Prince referred to as "luck"; Butcher let him go and told him the whereabouts of the magical Sphere that Prince is after, and Prince pays him gold in return. Sensei is disappointed upon finding out that Prince is not so innocent, while Prince pretends that he is being accused. Butcher explains to Sensei what kind of man that Prince is, before he proceeds to try to murder Sensei, stating that he will give a lesson of humiliation to him. When Sensei is fighting Butcher, Prince uses this chance to run away, and heads to get the Sphere. After Butcher is defeated and realizes this, he happily mocks Sensei, remarking that his new friend is a spineless liar. Sensei demands an explanation from Butcher, which he gives without hesitation. Butcher informs Sensei that a certain woman has convinced Shogun to take over Prince's throne. She promised the Sphere to him, saying that it will turn him into a great warlord. Shogun himself did all this for being her liege. He tells Sensei to go to the port, where a ship bringing the Sphere is heading. Part 4: The Story of Revenge Using this information, Sensei goes to the port to find the magical Sphere. When arriving there, he meets Wasp, the daughter of the Pirate King. She asks him if he was sent by Widow to retrieve the Sphere. Sensei plays along by confirming it. Unfortunately, it was a trick question, as Wasp reveals that the Sphere has been taken yesterday. She then planned to do away with Sensei, saying that she will never forgive liars. Before she fights Sensei, Wasp reminds herself that she is not letting herself lose to an old man. Despite this, she is defeated by Sensei. Wasp then decides to tell Sensei where Widow's hiding place is, as she is not paid to fight for Widow's honor. Wasp also reveals that Widow was in love with the Prince. He, however, rejected her feelings. This broke Widow's heart so badly that it caused her to become obsessed about revenge and manipulating Shogun to overthrow him. Widow is planning to rule over men and play them off. The one she chose to hold the magical Sphere will be granted immense power, but at the same time she will also turn him into Widow's loyal slave. After hearing this, Sensei is determined to stop this mess. Part 5: Humiliated and Insulted When Sensei arrives at Widow's place, Widow is angered to see him and thinks that Sensei wants to humiliate her just like Prince. Widow wants to make him suffer, stating that she will strike back for what the Prince has done to her and Sensei will deliver this message to him. Sensei, however, defeated her and manages to speak some senses into her, saying that he symphatises with her. Realizing that Sensei is honest with his intention to help, Widow informs Sensei that Prince has come and seized the Sphere from her. Shogun's attempt to stop it was useless, and Prince takes him to be executed in the place where he first met Widow. She also warns Sensei that the Prince had lost his mind after he got a hold of the Sphere. Part 6: The Monster When Sensei finds Prince, he says, with flaming eyes, that justice has triumph as Shogun's mind is in his control now. Prince makes Shogun fight Sensei. After he defeats Shogun, Sensei tries to reason with Prince, which is useless, because the Prince has totally lost his mind. Thinking that Sensei wants to take his throne, Prince proceeds to take out Sensei. But, Sensei manages to stop Prince and defeat him, before he can do anything harmful. After Prince's defeat, a humanoid creature suddenly appears before Sensei. The creature has stopped the flow of time and he is here to take back the Sphere to where it belongs, its presence here was caused by the instability of the Gates of Shadows. Sensei has many questions to be asked, but he says that Sensei will find out one day. For now, he tells Sensei to sleep and when he wakes up, no one will remember his feat. Trivia *Sensei's story takes place long before the main story started, Shadow had not opened the Gates and the Prince of Ivory City was still alive. *Young Sensei is in his mid-forties during the story in Old Wounds. However, his age is unknown in the main storyline. *Unlike the main storyline, opponents in Old Wounds do not use magic except Shogun (who is under Prince's mind control) and Prince (who gains the power of the Sphere). Even Sensei himself does not use magic. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition